GameR
Overview GameR is a human gone monster that has been locked away the The Darkness with his AU's Chara, partnered up with them to collect 3 human souls so they can escape the void they live in. His defense appears as 107, because of his beetle armor, as well as the layering of his red hoodie and jeans, and on top of that, his ninja pants and shirt. He also wears a Robot Hat as his hat vanity, as well as his sunglasses to hide his eyes. This character appears in the developing AU known as Terrariatale. He may appear in other self-inserts that have to do with him and his Discord buddies and all of that. Personality GameR would be described as a big brother sort of figure to most people. It has been known by many that he has had a bad past, which is why he never smiles. He also is a bit of a joker at times, but never really learns to laugh at himself once in a while. However, when his sister dies, he begins to crack a smile... which is a bad sign. The wider he smiles, the more dangerous he is. However, set aside from genocide stuff, he's a very caring person, despite having no one else care about him. He also has no sense of emotion. After being brutally beaten by his parents, he lost his sense of feeling for anything. Sometimes he's a bit of a joker, and a cheeky asshole, but he's still a good person. Sarcastic jokes and a couple of puns can come from his better sense of humor. Though he makes many dark jokes as well. Abilities/Weaponry His abilites and weapons consist of: - Phase 2 (Broken Sunglasses) - Darkness Shooters (His version of a Gaster Blaster... a human skull) - Spikes (Can be described to be used as a sort of way to dunk, or use as platforming obstacles) - Knives (They mainly are summoned with magic and used as sort of like a projectile) - Shadow Dodge (One his many ways of avoiding attacks, though it takes a LONG time to recharge) - Telekinesis (For slamming people against walls) - Teleportation (Because sometimes he has no time to walk... this ability can only be activated with some sort of cliff jump, with the momentuum, he is able to build up enough energy to be able to teleport. This has it's dratted cooldown time as well) Shadow Dodge This ability is one of the many ways he can dodge attacks. This ability is activated when he throws his hands to the side as you can see on the picture below. He is able to do this move because of hatred he has built up inside of him from when he was on the Surface. Phase 2 (Broken Sunglasses) This ability comes from multiple redesigns. He however has had the ability to do so within these redesigns. This ability is only activated when his finely polished sunglasses are broken with an enemy strike, revealing two gaping holes where his eyes should be... however they are unlit, he begins to twitch as well, falling onto the floor grabbing his face. This is probably the most painful experience he has next to losing his sister. When he uncovers his face, he smiles widely and fully, his eye sockets bleed out black goop that drips onto the floor. He also has red eyelights as his pupils as well. He floats in the air with two knives that are about 7 feet tall. This ability is where he peaks in his physical strength. This ability is also when he begins to reveal the insane part of himself. In doing so, the only way you can get him to get back to how he was before, is if you mend his glasses and give them back.